


Sparks

by ambivertedintrovert



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, fenton's double soft so it works, see gandra's a softie but she doesn't show it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert
Summary: Gandra finds out there are some things you can let go of, and some you don’t know how to.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Sparks

Gandra Dee had learnt how to let go of things at a very young age- people, emotions, her real name and her sanity were on top of that list.

Science, her friends at FOWL and Fenton were not on that list.

Science had been there when no-one else was. It was what got her a job in FOWL and a home. And science had a base, it made sense when nothing else did.

Science got her. Her friends at FOWL did too, even if they were 'evil'.

But so did Fenton, in his own soft and adorable way. Frankly speaking, she had never expected to see him again after Mark Beaks' drama, so she was (pleasantly) surprised to find him in the middle of an attempted Beagle robbery.

"Never fear endangered citiz- _Gandra_?"

"Suit?" she turned around to face him, shocking the last Beagle Boy unconscious.

She ignored the fuzzy sensation that made her want to laugh when Fenton pulled her into a hug.

"Suit, the _suit_."

"Oh, right!" Fenton dropped her sheepishly and pulled her into a nearby alley, de-transforming at once. He held her hands as he babbled something in Spanish, and Gandra smirked.

"You're alive!" he finally blurted out, and his face immediately flushed. "I'm so sorry I swear I didn't mean it that way-"

"Fenton, it's okay!" she laughed, bending down to pick up the rest of the scattered parts of the Gizmosuit.

 _Don't get attached. You're FOWL._  
 _Spending time with a fellow scientist isn't getting attached,_ she told herself firmly.

"I used your suggested equation for the stability for the Fentonium," Fenton told her after a brief pause with a glimmer of joy in his eyes, "It worked!"

 _Of course it did_ , Gandra wanted to say, but the scientist in front of her had enough enthusiasm for both of them. It made her genuinely smile and congratulate him instead.

' _You can work with us_ ,' Fenton offered her, proclaiming that she could definitely join them since he was now no longer an intern and could take some decisions.

' _So you were lying when you said it was your lab,_ ' she teased him, and Fenton nervously chuckled in embarrassment. She patted him on the shoulder, saying that she was joking when he tried to offer an explanation.

She turned down his offer, however. FOWL gave them enough freedom, and working with McDuck would be crossing a line, putting everyone in danger. She mumbled some excuse as a reason, and noticed the way Fenton's eyes lost some of their gleam.

The mood changed immediately though, and they spent the rest of the afternoon roaming around a few shops, discussing ideas and mocking everything they deemed baseless.

Gandra would never admit it, but she missed the way he chuckled, or the frantic way in which he apologised for everything.

The way both of them would crack terrible jokes and laugh about it like fools, and the spark she would feel every time they would accidentally brush hands.

And a part of her actually wanted to stay and work with him, fondly calling him a mess every time he would mix up papers, circuits or chemicals.

But that never happened. He asked her out on a date again, and she escaped before they could reach the next corner. She could've been responsible and told him it wasn't safe, but _no_. She ran away, regret and guilt piling up one on top of the other, and she wouldn't turn back.

That evening, as she sat in her room, she fell back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

She couldn't face him again; she'd be revealed as an agent soon, and he would never forgive her then. But she didn't want to let him go either- it was an emotional turmoil that she felt would gradually die down.

After all, she figured that with caution, they would never meet each other again.

___

She was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> (find me @your-local-semi nerd on tumblr)


End file.
